


100 years later,The New Glen Baskerville is...

by Alicetantenakira



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, Story after ending 100 years later, Story after final chapter 104, after ending story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicetantenakira/pseuds/Alicetantenakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy Unbirthday<br/>...We can't help hoping that this dreamlike moment will last forever."</p><p>After waiting for 100 years, Leo finally meet Elliot again. This is their story after final conclusion fo Pandora Hearts. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 years later,The New Glen Baskerville is...

**Author's Note:**

> After 100 years, not just Gilbert can meet again with Oz and Alice, the current glen meet again with his best friend and he is... (Story take place after Gilbert meet Oz and Alice)
> 
> =sorry if many wrong grammar, english isn't my native T.T=

"Leo-Leo-"

"Yes, what is it?" Leo Baskerville crouch beside the small boy.

"Who are they?" His right hand pointed to Alice and Oz. After found them, Gilbert bring them to meet Leo, the current glen baskerville. They are going to Baskerville castle in Sabrie.

After the will of abbys body destroyed the hole started to dissapear and the empty land appear. The Rainsworth, Barma, Vessalius, and Baskerville family work together to change Sabrie, they build again the town and make people in there have a new life. Then Leo decide to make Baskerville stay in there so they can watch the nucleus abbys.

Gilbert, Vincent, Lottie, Dough, Lily and the rest of survive Baskerville live in there together. Little by little many new people join as baskerville after chosen by abbys. Leo accept them kindly and tell them their duty to protect abbys. They will see it not as something again because it has a feeling. It's important feeling need to be guard because they can't predict if someone in future want to have the power of abbys. Nucleus abbys can be manipulated again and it will be bring the new tragedy.

That's why the power of misfortune child is needed. Vincent do his job very good to befriend with the nucleus inside Jack body. They talk and share their mind and feeling. With this friendship, Leo believe nucleus will understand more about himself and he would have a "Will" to protect the world together with baskerville.

Jury never appear again. Maybe he already satisfied with this story... Noone can't know...

"Hello, my name is Oz. Nice to meet you... ehm... E-lliot?" Oz smile to the little boy with yellow hair.

The 10 year old boy see him with big interest. He reach oz right hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you too Oz."

Leo smiling. "It bring back memories, right?"

"Yeah." Oz replied with soft tone. "I'm glad you didn't change."

"Thank's but you know I really hope to change, Oz. I'm stuck forever in teenager body. People always said, I'm too young to become duke even I already more than 100 years." Leo stated, a bit irritated.

After the four duke decide to release chain from humanity and erase Pandora organization, the world change slowly to normal before the tragedy of sabrie happen. And now, after more than 100 years, the chain story is erased completely from the world.

Only Baskerville can make a contract with chain and they keep a secret for it.

As the Glen, Leo has many job to guard everything about abbys. He doesn't have any choice than become duke and make Baskerville regain their noble status. Rainsworth, Barma, and Vessalius descendant help him and try their best to cover it.

"You know Leo, many things still missing in my memories but after little by little meet with all of you from past, I remember the missing page. I'm so happy we can meet again. Vincent really work hard to find us."

All of sudden, Leo and Gilbert look a bit sad. It appears in their eyes. They remember Vincent. Leo already know because Vincent ask his permission to death before meet with his brother for last time. Leo really sad and even he never want Vincent to touch him (Leo scared with Vincent strange behaviour) -in his final moment... he throw away the pride and... hug him... very tightly...

Vincent is the one who find Elliot. He find him before going abroad in the Nightray Mansion. He and his sister live in the mansion after lost their parents. Vincent see the pair of red eyes in the girl.

Nucleus abbys is the one who told Vincent about them.

After everything back to normal, everything will be going in same flow again. The new misfortune child will born together with the new glen.

Lucky... the new glen is the person they really know and they wanted to meet again.

"Leo, where's Vincent?"

Everyone freeze. Noone can say anything. Elliot feel his left hand grab very tightly by Leo.

"He is gone forever." Alice suddenly spoke out.

"He is going again? Can you call him back?" Elliot reply with plain face. He didn't understand.

"It's impossible. He will never come back," said Alice. "Why do you want to meet him?"

This is no good, said Oz in his mind. He cut Alice word.

"Sorry Alice, let me explain to him. Elliot, you know-" Oz crouch in front of him "-he is going to the beautiful place. The place where you can see the golden snow dancing in everywhere. Full with light."

"I know, my sister always told me. Isn't she speak with you?" 

Oz looked shock after hear Elliot reply. "Your sister?"

Leo suddenly stand and hold Elliot up to his chest.

"His sister is misfortune child," Leo explain. He saw Elliot briliant blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Elliot. He..."

"Umm... I just want to kick his head because he make you cry, Master!"

After hear that, everyone is laughing. Elliot say it in cute face. He really adorable.

Leo hug Elliot and whisper in his ear. "Elliot, listen... Vincent didn't do anything bad to me. I'm crying because I'm happy to see him again." Leo close his eyes and rub his forehead on Elliot mine. "Don't worry, okay?"

Elliot see Leo eyes and touch his cheeks. "Okay, but please don't cry anymore. Promise?"

Leo smiling but he quiet. He doesn't want to make promise he can't keep.

"Both of your position is reverse." Oz said calmly.

"We don't know what will be happen if he grow up. I heard from Gilbert, Elliot is damn cute when child but after he become adult, well-- you know it." Leo stated.

"I need to prepared before he call me shorty again." Oz stroke Elliot hair.

"Shorty!"

Oz shock. "Wait... this is too fast!"

Everyone laughing. They are smiling. Their past is really painfull and bitter. Wating for 100 years is make everything much more hard.

But...

the more important is not a past, it is present we must think it and the future in the front.

Even the tragic story will have a nice ending...

They just need to believe their story right now will be in sunshine forever...

 

Oz see their friends and said in cheerfull tone, "Gil, I promised something important 100 years ago, right?"

Gilbert smile. "Yes, I remember it very well."

"Do you keep it safe?"

Without doubt, Gilbert nod. He know what Oz want.

Oz lift his right hand. "Thank you, Gil. Now, everyone I will pulfill my promise 100 years ago. Let's arrange the tea party! I can't wait to use Uncle Oscar camera..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later... Night in Baskerville castle.

"Master Leo?" Elliot peek in the door.

Leo put the book in his lap. "What's wrong Elliot?" 

"My sister want me to accompany you this night."

Leo blinked. Elliot sister really protective and love his brother very much. Thank goodness the level is not like Vincent to Gilbert. She is in the same age with Oz and Alice. After learn everything to help Leo from Vincent (Which Leo didn't like it at all because Vincent tell him all of his secret include how to make him ashamed or angry) She admit Leo as his master and show her loyalty.

But... this is the first time she let his little brother sleep with him...

Leo chuckle a bit. Is she try to read his mind like Vincent?

"Okay. Come here."

Elliot closed the door. He just need to walk a little to Leo bed instead do it, he keep stand in front of door and saw to the left. 

Leo follow his eyes. The book shelf.

"You can choose one of book from the bookshelf. I'll read you a story before sleep." Leo touch his cup and drink the milk tea.

"No. I want you to play piano before sleep."

Leo almost choke. The tea spill a little bit in his clothes. Beside the book shelf is his private music room. He has grand piano in there. The one he brought from Nightray mansion. 

Elliot favourite piano.

"I want to hear again that song. Please play it." After said it, Elliot is running to that room. He open the door and run straight to the grand piano in the center. From his bed, Leo can see him up to seat and open the piano.

He begin to play it. Many wrong keys. He just touch it randomly.

Elliot try his best to play it like his master, but he failed. The music isn't same. It's bad. He almost cry but he feel someone carry him.

Leo put him in his lap.

"Listen and watch," said Leo.

Leo begin to play "Statice". He use one hand to play it. It's impossible to play it with one hand, but the piano is modified so he can touch the keys in left with the help of button in his leg. Vincent and Gilbert fixed it for him.

Leo remember how he play with Elliot in past and after he is gone, he play with Vincent. And now... he play alone.

Leo can't stop the tears that rolling down in his cheeks.

Suddenly the music make a bad tone. It make Leo come back from his tought to reality. He see Elliot touch piano tuts in left.

"Let me play together with you, Master!"

Elliot move his head to up and smile to Leo. "I'm still need many ways to learn but I believe in few years I can catch up you."

Leo feel something warm in his chest. He feel the big pressure in his chest is lift just because the simple word.

"Yes. I'll be waiting." Leo said it without any doubt.

"Okay. But please stop cry!"


End file.
